


Mr. Game and Watch Writes a Poem

by AuspexOfIlia



Series: Various Nintendo Crack [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Poetry, Sad and Beautiful, Slam Poetry, Told from Mr. Game and Watch's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuspexOfIlia/pseuds/AuspexOfIlia
Summary: He has such a way with words.
Series: Various Nintendo Crack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Mr. Game and Watch Writes a Poem

Plink plink plink plink. Plink plink. 

Beep boop, plink plink plink. 

Plink plink plink plink, plink plink. 

Plink plink plink plink plink plink. 

Plink plink plink plink plink plink plink, plink plink plink plink.

Boop plink plink. Beep.

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._ **

Plink, boop boop plink.

Bleep.


End file.
